Tool holders are known to be useful for workers needing to organize, store or carry a group of tools or transport tools to and from a work site for a specific job. In conventional tool holders and tool bags, tools may be scattered haphazardly in a compartment or an initial placement of the tools will be scattered during transport, so that it may be difficult to quickly locate a specific tool when needed. While conventional tool holders and others of the prior art are useful in some instances, there are still numerous deficiencies and the potential for more useful tool holders and tool holder features.